100 Themes of Thalia Grace
by TheGreekGoddessHestia
Summary: We don't get enough of Thalia in the books, so how about 100 chapters dedicated to her? I'm dedicated to my stories :)
1. I like your eyes

**Hey guys! Like promised, I finally have another story for you guys before my Christmas special :). So this is 100 themes of Thalia Grace because I love her, and we did not get enough of her in BoO! I am not sure what the 100 themes are yet, but as I write I will come up with them! And to my new readers: Hiya! I'm Aimi and this is my second story on this site, my first story is Troubled Olympians, so if you want to check that out then just visit my page! And now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

Thalia Grace was listening to the patter of raindrops from her bedroom window when she heard the front door unlock, and a series of stumbling in muttering. She was home, and drunk. Thalia's first instinct was to pretend she was asleep, her second instinct was to make sure her sweet mommy was okay. Her mother may leave for a few days at a time, and then come home practically passed out, but she was still her mom. It was 11 PM, Thalia wasn't supposed to be awake, but the thunder storm was pissing her off, for some reason. Almost as if it was taunting her. Thalia knew that was impossible, but with each thunder clap and flash of lightning, Thalia wanted to go outside and yell at the sky. The stupid, miserable sky.

There was something uneasy about the sky, it annoyed her. It annoyed her when it was sunny, it annoyed her when it was cloudly, and particulary when it was storming. Oh god, she _hated _the sky. Thalia felt angry everytime she looked upon the blend of colours mixing together, causing a hauntingly beautiful blend that made everyone stop and admire the beauty of the sky. As far as Thalia was concerned, the sky was the most stupidest invention ever. It was annoying. And everytime it rained, Thalia could practically hear somebody whining about not getting his way.

Lying in her bed, Thalia heard her mother stumble up the stairs, followed by a series of swears. Thalia pretended to sleep, but really she was focused on the most recent clap of thunder.

"Thaliaa?" She heard her mother mutter, drunkingly. Thalia continued to play her role as a young girl in deep sleep. After awhile she heard her mother walk away to her room. And then, Thalia didn't hear anything from her again.

Thalia continued to listen to the rain, and the thunder. She couldn't sleep, and the storm wasn't helping her case at all. Thalia sat up and sighed, and decided to just look out the window. As much as she hated the sky, there was something soothing about the scent of rain, and the way it looked on her window. Thalia was lost for a minute, just looking at the window, and the rain droplets. It was a nice disteraction, because Thalia was staring at her window for awhile, before she noticed that there was somebody standing outside, looking straight at her.

Thalia's heart leaped with fear, who was this strange man? He was wearing a pin stripped suit, and he had black, curly hair. Who on earth wears suits during a storm anyways? And his eyes...oh god his eyes. Bright electric blue, just like Thalia's. Thalia and this strange man made eye contact for a while. Thalia stood still in fear, she didn't know what to do. Should she call the police? Should she tell mom? No...she could never tell mom, not when she was like this anyways.

The man looked completely lost, looking at Thalia. Thalia just didn't understand why. Why was this strange man staring at her? And what was he doing at her house anyways? Before she knew what she was doing, Thalia was opening up a window, letting the rain inside, which got her pajama's wet. Oh god, the rain was freezing, but Thalia decided to ignore it. She had bigger problems to deal with.

"Hey!" Thalia yelled out, in her little 5 year- old voice, doing her best to sound intimidating. The man looked up, almost amused.

"Yes?" He asked, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Who are you?" Thalia yelled back, angrily.

"Oh...nobody, just passing by, really." The man shrugged

"You were staring at me."

"No I wasn't" The man protested.

"Yes you were, do you want me to call the police?" Thalia threatned, although she didn't really know exactly how to use a telephone...but he didn't need to know that. The man just chuckled softly, and looked back at her.

"I like your eyes." Was all he said

"I like my eyes too," Thalia said dismissvely "Now, do you want me to call the police?"

"Oh no need for that, I'm just on my way actually." The man said, grinning.

"Good" Thalia said, the man looked up and smiled. Thalia felt like she got punched in the gut. For some reason he looked so familiar...

"Thalia Cassandra Grace!" Her mother shouted and entered the room. She didn't seem as drunk unlike a few hours ago, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Mom, there's someone spying on me!" Thalia said, pointing back at the window. Her mother looked at the window and frowned,

"Thalia, nobody's there."

"Huh?" Thalia looked back quickly, and could not believe what she saw. There was nobody there...but he was right there a second ago... "Mom, I swear...there was someone..."

"Nevermind, Thalia, just close the window and go back to sleep." Her mother sighed, and left the room.

Thalia was seriously spooked out... what if that was a ghost? Or an axe murderer? An axe murderer who liked her eyes? That was seriously weird, and creeping her eyes. Thalia spent the rest of the night under her blanket, and didn't look outside the window until morning. As she was falling asleep, she swore she could feel someone looking through the window.

When Thalia woke up that morning, she looked out the window, and saw that same man again. Was he there all night? And why was he dry? It rained all night...

The man just smiled, and then he was gone.

**How was that? It's kinda short, but not too bad I guess. But remember, there's 99 more chapters to be written, and you know I commit to my stories :)**

**Review! I love you guys!**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


	2. A friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO**

Thalia hated school. She hated the kids, and the teachers, and math. Yes, maybe she was good at it, but that doesn't mean she likes it. Thalia spent recess alone and preferred to be in her own corner, away from everybody else. That's how she met Miranda Johnson.

Miranda skin was beautiful caramel bronze, her eyes were obsiden, but yet they seemed to be radiating with intelligence and beauty. Unlike most seven year olds, Thalia and Miranda rather not be running around the play ground with the other kids. Thalia usually sat on the corner of the play ground, and Miranda was on the other side, away from Thalia. Thalia wasn't sure how, or why, but one day Miranda got bored. When Thalia walked out of the building for recess, she didn't have much planed. Just sit in the corner and not draw too much attention to herself. But Miranda was already there, sitting in her spot.

Blood boiled angrily in her viens, what does she think she's doing? After all, Thalia sat there _every_ recess since kindergarden. She and Miranda had some silent agreement to stay clear of each others spots. Miranda would leave Thalia alone, and Thalia would do the same. Scowling, Thalia went up to Miranda.

"What are you doing in my spot?" Thalia asked, her hands were balled into tiny fists. Miranda looked up, and Thalia nearly gasped. The way she stared at people...was so hard. It's hard to explain, but Miranda's stare could scare anyone. It was cold and hard, almost empty.

"I'm sitting." Miranda answered briefly.

"That's _my_ spot." Thalia seethed through gritted teeth. Miranda cocked her head.

"Well I don't see your name anywhere" Miranda shrugged. Thalia felt anger rise in her, oh the classic comeback of a stuborn seven year old who refused to do anything she was told.

"Well, fine!" Thalia snapped and sat down right beside her, "I'll sit here too!" Thalia expected Miranda to push her away or make a disgusted face, instead she smiled.

"I was tired of spending recess alone, you know." Miranda laughed, she became less indimidating and easy to talk to when she smiled. It took Thalia a minute to realize what Miranda was doing.

Credit for being clever; she thought.

After that day, Thalia Grace could say that she had a best friend. She and Miranda would sit together in class, and be partners for every activity. At recess they would go on the swings, or just talk. Thalia really liked talking to Miranda. They both had so much in common, and Miranda wasn't so bad, once you got passed her indimidating obsiden eyes. Thalia liked Miranda, she liked her alot.

One day, things started geting a little bit weird. Miranda would say that she heard voices. Sometimes she would stop talking in a middle of a sentence, and a vague, lost look would take over her laughing smile.

"What? What is it?" Thalia would ask

"How can you not hear that?" Miranda would whisper back.

Thalia started getting scared, she didn't know what Miranda was talking about, or what she heard. It slowly got worse. Miranda got these horrible headaches, and sometimes she didn't even talk at all. Thalia didn't know what was going on, Miranda said she heard voices, but Thalia had no other explanation, except that Miranda was going insane.

Somedays Miranda would talk back to the voices, she would have a complete conversation, during that time Thalia wanted to curl up into a ball whenever that would happen. It was terrifying, watching your best friend have these strange conversations. When Thalia asked who she was talking to, Miranda would say something bizarre like "Soldier from World War 1" and then go back to her conversation.

After a few weeks, Miranda would look in the distance, as if she was watching something terrible happen. After a few minutes she would gasp and cover her hand with her mouth. When Thalia asked her what it was, Miranda would just say "She was murdered"

This one time, Miranda was staring at a young boy in their class, named Carter.

"Why are you staring at him?" Thalia asked "Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"He's going to die," Miranda would say, daintly "Tonight, in a car accident"

The next day, the teacher gathered the class around for some news; Carter died that night, he got into a bad car accident. When Thalia heard the news, she spun to look at Miranda, eyes wide in shock

"You were right!" Thalia gasped in astonishment

"Of course I was" Miranda replied, she was distant, as if she didn't notice the surrondings around her.

Thalia didn't know the things Miranda could see or hear, but it was about time these voices, or whatever took a toll on Miranda. Before recess, Miranda came up to Thalia and spoke very quickly,

"Thalia, I can't take these voices, or these predictions anymore," She whispered hastily "There's something about you I can't put my finger on, you're going to die, but at the same time you won't be dead."

Thalia took a step back, stunned. That didn't even make sense, how can you be dead and alive at the same time.

"Like I said, I don't know exactly what it is," Miranda continued "Just be careful for me, okay?" Thalia nodded but wasn't able to say anything, she got put on her coat and went outside.

During recess Miranda screamed. She screamed and kicked and punched the air. She was screaming at the voices, at the things she saw, the things she could predict. She was thrashing, and the teachers couldn't control her.

"Miranda, what's wrong dear?" One of the teachers asked her, sweetly, yet frantically.

**"MAKE THEM STOP!" **Miranda screamed, she started pulling at her own hair, the thick dark hair Thalia loved so much.

"Make what stop, sweetie?" The teacher asked

**"MAKE THEM STOP!" **

"Miranda, I need you to calm down" Another teacher put in.

**"MAKE THEM STOP!" **

By then, Miranda was injected with a tranquilizer, provided by the paramedics, who just arrived. Miranda slowly stopped trashing and was difting to sleep. She tried her best to stay awake...but sleep sounded like such a good idea...

"Make them stop" She whispered faintly, before drifting to sleep.

Thalia never knew what happened to Miranda after that, except that she was taken to a hospital for the mentally insane. After that, Thalia never knew what happened to her. Even after over 10 years Thalia would wake up covered in cold sweat, although she never remembered the nightmare. All she remembers was the moment before she wakes up a little girl screaming and crying: Make them stop.

**Reviews are great! :)**

**-TheGreekGoddessHestia**


End file.
